garagekidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Katana
's Katana.]] The Katana is Ulrich's main and only weapon while on Lyoko. Use Ulrich usually uses his katana for stabbing and slashing monsters in order to destroy them. It is likely that his katana has an attack power of at least 100 LP, because he usually only needs one hit to devirtualize another member of Team Lyoko when needed. He used to have only one katana in the first three seasons, but gained another in the fourth. Ulrich also used to carry his katana in a traditional samurai sword holster until season four, in which his updated Avatar had a small backpack-esque machine on his upper back with a slot on either side. Each blade disappears into the machine as he slides them into the slots with the guard and handle still sticking out. Ulrich can also use them to block monsters' lasers and William's sword. His katanas can also be used as long-ranged spears, by throwing them like javelins. He can also heave them into the air, causing them to spin, effectively turning them into large, sharp, flying razors. They have the ability to return to his hand after they are thrown, as long as they do not hit the ground. In the episode Franz Hopper X.A.N.A-Franz gave Ulrich access to a new Katana. It was identical to the old one, except it possessed the capability to charge up and glow with blue energy before releasing a wave that could destroy multiple enemies, much like the Energy Blade ability later used by William. This upgrade was lost when Jeremie uncovered X.A.N.A.'s ruse. Later, in the episode Nobody in Particular, Ulrich's Avatar was taken over by X.A.N.A. and his Katana was able to fire out a bluish-green, lightning-like energy blast in an attempt to destroy the Core of Lyoko. After Ulrich regained control of his body, this new power was lost. Appearance The katana looks mostly like a real world katana. It has a light grey blade with a black guard and a pale yellow handle, mostly covered with black cloth. The blade glows light blue when it comes in contact with anything, unless X.A.N.A. has control of it, in which case the blade turns red. Gallery Seasons 1-4 Lyokoulrich.jpg|Ulrich with his Katana in Season 1. 10 ulrich's new get up.png|Ulrich with his twin Katanas first seen in Double Take. Deflect.jpeg|Deflecting a laser in Season 1. William defeated by sword image 1.png|His sword is thrown right at X.A.N.A.-William, defeating him. Desincarnation_306.jpg|The long green-stream of energy from the Katana is fired at the Core. Desincarnation_348.jpg|Possessed Ulrich grips the katana's handle, continuing to fire the beam at the Core. Desincarnation_369.jpg|Ulrich (Possessed), uses his Katana to attack the Core of Lyoko. Sabotage 251.jpg|Ulrich and his katana become glitched. Ulrich_0161.jpg|Ulrich jumps up and attacks, his sword pointing down. Vertigo Ulrich vs Creeper image 1.png|Ulrich's katana glows blue when deflecting Monster lasers. Triplicate.jpg|Ulrich and his clones with their katanas drawn. Revelation 332.jpg|Ulrich uses his katana to try and cut the connection to a tower. Hard Luck Ulrich stabs the supercomputer image 2.png|Using both katanas to destroy a supercomputer. Hard Luck Ulrich is bugged image 1.png|Ulrich with his duel katanas in the real world. Medusee 307.jpg|X.A.N.A.-Aelita with one of Ulrich's swords. Medusee 323.jpg|X.A.N.A. Aelita about to devirtualize Ulrich. Medusee 297.jpg|X.A.N.A. Aelita vs Ulrich Franz Hopper 202.jpg|Charging up the Katana in Franz Hopper. Ulrich_Nearly_Hits_Aelita.png|Aelita almost hit by his Katana. Evolution Stab.PNG|Stabbing a Krab with both swords. Rendezvous115|Quickly blocking a laser just before it hits his head. Rendezvous113|Guarding himself from a monster's attack in the Desert Sector. Rendezvous112|Both swords are drawn and ready. Rendezvous127|The swords glow blue when deflecting lasers. Rendezvous126|Ulrich gets an idea.. Rendezvous123|..throws his sword.. Rendezvous124|..and it hits hit's mark. Rendezvous187|Hiding below with both swords drawn. Rendezvous179|Keeping his swords close. Rendezvous172|Ulrich grips the handles tightly before attacking a Krab. Intrusion 497.jpg|In Evolution. The Trap (Evolution) 11.jpg|Both weapons hit the target hard and fast! The Trap (Evolution) 10.jpg|Ulrich readys himself, both swords in hand. Deflect.PNG|Blocking a monster's attack with both swords in each hand. Ulrich 222.PNG|Ulrich's dual Katanas glowing blue as he prepares to attack. Mutinerie 536.jpg|Ulrich with his katanas fight X.A.N.A.-William in Mutiny. 735869 581364451956941 1782469027 o.jpg|Ulrich draw his katana to fight Krabs. ca:Katana es:Katana fi:Sapeli fr:Katana pl:Szabla pt:Katana Category:Weapons Category:Ulrich Category:Things appear in game